Code Lyoko: Love,breaking rulesand Xana
by yumiulrichlovers
Summary: After two years from shutting down the supercomputer, the lyoko warriors try to live a normal life. Love and more from our pairs Y&U A&O and surprise, Xana is back with Wiliam! Can the lyoko warriors defeat Xana and William for good?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first ff and I was hoping to be really good at this. U can call me Tokita if u want. That is one of my nicknames. I have 15 years old and if my stories are late, blame school and my mom. Lol just kidding! But yeah if its late, school. I hope you like this first chapter. Enjoy.

A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, IT WOULD NEVER BE LIVE ACTION!

Chapter 1.

**Normal Pov**

It's been 2 years since the Lyoko Warriors had shot down the super computer. Actually, they are now trying to live a normal life without Lyoko. Still Aelita had been sad about her lost of her father but her friends know how to cheer her up.

Ulrich and Yumi started dating about a year and a half ago and they became the hottest couple at the Academy. Odd is still trying to find the right girl to his life. But he cant find her because he dated almost all the girls at Kadic. And for Aelita and Jeremy, well, they are almost there.

At a beautiful morning, Aeita and Jeremy arrived at their same table spot, both upset and quiet. Their friends had not arrived, so they sat and waited for them.

'' Are u going to tell them?'' Aelita looked at her blonde friend with sadness in her eyes.

He nodded. ''yeah I have to.''

'' Hey Jeremy, Aelita'' a chocolate haired boy came and sat across the table infront of Jeremy with his tray of food.

" Hey Ulrich'' Aelita said and looked around herself. "Where is Odd and Yumi?''

Her question was answered when Odd and Yumi entered at the cafeteria. Yumi came with her arms crossed in her chest and Odd was laughing hard on their way to the table.

"Odd! Would you stop it already?" Yumi yelled at Odd. A few eyes turned towards Yumi. She sighed and sat down next to Ulrich.

" Whats wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he put his arm arong her shoulder pulling her towards him, giving her a kiss on her temple. She sighed but didn't answer. Odd's laugh died as he wiped out a tear and sat down next to Aelita.

Odd noticed that Aelita was sad. " Whats wrong, Princess?" Now it was her turn to sigh. She looked down but never raised her head. " Let Jeremy tell you"

Their friends eyes fell on Jeremy. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

" I've been accepted at the University-"

"nice, Einstein'' Odd said with two thumbs up, interrupting Jeremy.

"Odd! He was accepted to an University of America!'' Aelita said with tears in her eyes " and he is going to leave tomorrow!'' Aelita stood up and stormed off. Jeremy looked down.

"Aelita!'' Odd called and ran to the direction that Aelita went.

Ulrich and Yumi stared in awe at the scene and a t Jeremy.

**...**

Odd panted as he ran towards the forest.

"Aelita!" he called. Then he stopped for a breath and looked around to look for Aelita. She disappeared. " Aelita!" He shouted.

He hated to run. He knew exactly were she was heading. TheHermitage.

…

The gate was open. Odd entered the Hermitage. He ran upstairs directly to where Aelita's room has been. A siluette was sitting in the window with her back towards Odd and her head was down.

"Aelita" Odd said calmly and lowly as he walked to Aelita.

"I want to be alone, Odd, please" a single tear fell.

" No you don't. You need a friend to be with You." He sat next to Aelita and pulled his knees towards his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Asmile lift up on his face as he looked at her.

" Thank u Odd. I'd really appreciate it." She leaned to Odd and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek. Quickly, Odd blushed. He pulled Aelita to him into a hug and they staid like that for a while.

…

Ulrich and Yumi walked to their favorite bench hand in hand and sat together.

"Well, well ,well, if isn't Romeo and Juliet" a cruel cold voice appeared in front of them.

Ulrich sighed in frustration. "Ugh. What do you want Sissy?"

She smiled evily. "I just want to know if you are going to dump this slut over me. Yo know cause I am the right girl for you my Ulrich Dear." She flipped her hair and winked her eye at him.

Yumi felt rage all over. "Look Sissy!" she stood up with her hands already baded in fists. "Back off will u, Bitch! And take your stinking ass somewhere else and stop calling MY MAN 'Ulrich Dear' before I make you a garbage!"

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and stood up. " Yumi Don't" and he tunred to Sissy

"Sissy how many times I have to tell u not to call me ULRICH DEAR?, and second how do you say that if we are friends, what has gotten to you?" and with that Sissy staid in awe at Ulrich and backed off upset, realizing what he said.

"That girl mess with my nerves" Yumi said as Ulrich wrapped his hand around her waist puing her close to him and gave her a kiss in her cheek.

"So… am I your ' man'?" Ulrich said playfully at her and blushed turning to Ulrich.

"Yeah you are my man" and with that she sealed it with a passionate kiss. They parted and smiled at each other sitting at the bench and Yumi laid her head in his shoulder while his hand rested in her waist.

Later came Odd and Aelita smiling.

"im going to Jeremy's for a minute, okay?" Aelita said and walked to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back! And I would like to thank u for ur comments… I'd really appreciate it. So now is the second chapter and I know that the first came a bit lame but from now on I would put on something great. So here is chapter two, enjoy.

**A/N**: I do not own Code Lyoko no matter how bad I want it.

**Chapter 2.**

**Normal POV**

…

A knock was heard in Jeremy's dorm. The blonde boy with glasses opened the door to be quickly surprised as a pink haired girl jumped at him into a hug. Tears started to fall from her eyes, soaking Jeremy's shirt.

"I'm going to miss u a lot" Aelita said in sobs, burying her face in his neck. Jeremy managed to not cry, but his eyes were already building tears.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." He returned her hug but tighter. "But don't worry," he pulled off Aelita so he can met her eyes. "You will never be alone, and I promise that we video chat as much as possible, okay?"

Aelita nodded but couldn't contain for more tears to fall and smiled. Jeremy gently kissed her in the cheek and pulled her again for another hug.

…

**The next morning**

The Lyoko warriors were at Jeremy's room, helping him pack his things. After two hours of packing, Aelita saw the room empty and broke in tears. Her friends quickly pulled her into a hug.

**In the afternoon**

"Come on Jeremy, we are going to be late for our flight." A man with brown hair said as he loaded the trunk of his car with Jeremy's suitcases.

"Coming" he responded and turned to his friends. Yumi gave him a hug.

"Don't forget to call, okay?" she said as she parted from the hug, he nodded and walked towards his males friends.

"We're going to miss you, Einstein, don't forget." Said Ulrich with a grin.

"Don't worry, I wont" Jeremy smiled and turned to Aelita, who was looking down at her feet.

"Aelita?" he put his hand under her chin and raised her head. He smiled and Hugged her tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" streams of tears fell from her eyes.

"I know." He said and pulled off of Aelita and looked at his friends. " Bye guys" he dropped his head and walked at his father's car. His dad quickly droved off to the airport as soon as his son entered the car. Jeremy's friends waved good-bye as they saw the car drove off.

…

"Spaghetti and meatballs, mmmm, my favorite" Odd said as he drove a spoonful of food to his mouth and began to chew quick and took another bite.

"Please Odd, do you ever Slow down? You're going to choke if you don't" Ulrich said as he watched Odd eat fast.

Yumi chuckled and then turned to Aelita who was not touching her food. "Aelita, you gotta eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"So, you are not going to eat that?" Odd asked with his mouth full with food. Aeita shook her head slowly and he took her tray and began to eat. That made Aelita giggled a bit. Yumi noticed it and smiled. 'At least she smiled' she thought.

When they finished eating, they all headed to Ulrich and Odd's room. Odd closed the door behind them and sat on his bed next to Aelita. Ulrich sat down on his and Yumi laid her head on his lap.

"So what do we do now?" Ulrich asked as he played with a lock of flat hair of Yumi.

Odd laid in his bed. "I don't know" Odd looks at Aelita and saw that she had her head down. "What do you want to do, Aelita?"

"I don't know" Aelita responded.

"I know," Yumi said quickly. "Let's go to the park." They all agreed and stood up. Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand and lead her to the door. Odd and Aelita followed them, Odd putting his arm around Aelira's shoulders. That threw off Aelita and glared at Odd, and blushed with a smile.

When they arrived at he park, Ulrich and Yumi walked away from Odd and Aelita, and sat under a shadow from a tree. They hold theis hands and never let go. Yumi rested her head in his shoulder and his head in hers. The brown chocolate boy sighed deeply and kissed his girlfriend's hair and smiled.

Odd and Aelita walked nearby the water fountain, that was located at the center of the park. Odd took out a dime from his pocket and headed towards the fountain. Aelita stared at Odd puzzled as he kissed the dime, closed his eyes and for a brief moment he staid in silent and then threw the dime to the water.

"Why did you do that?" Aelita asked as Odd turned at her with a smile.

"I made a wish" he simply replied. "Here," He shoved his hands in his pocket and took out another dime and handed it over to Aelita. "make a wish, Princess" Aelita happily took the dime and walked next to the fountain. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and threw the dime to the fountain. She opened her eyes and turned at Odd with a smile. " Thanks Odd."

"No prob. Princess" Odd sat down on the ledge of the fountain and Aelita plopped next to him and sighed.

"It's so calmed in here" she said as she looked around. There were pigeons on the grass, pecking for food. Then her wonder stopped as she glared a couple were walking hand in hand around the park. That scene made Aelita sad again, they reminded her of Jeremy. She missed him so much and still he left hours ago. Then she felt how Odd glare at her.

"Aelita, are you okay? Do you want to go to somewhere else?" Odd asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine… its okay, really, its just I miss Jeremy." Aelita said with a sigh.

At that very moment, a man with a little wooden cart passed with the word 'Smoothies' painted in rainbow colors. Odd smiled widely and ran toward the man. Aelita stared at Odd asking herself 'What is he doing?'

Another minute passed and Odd came with two smoothies in his hands. "Here u go Princess." He handed her a strawberry smoothie while he had a passion fruit smoothie (A/N: I don't really know if Odd loves passion fruit. That was the first thing that popped in my head, so I'm not really sure.).

"Thanks Odd" she blushed and began to drink it and so does Odd. When they finished their smoothies, Odd and Aelita sat on the edge of the fountain and began to stare at the sky, looking for clouds.

"Look!," Aelita said and giggled as she pointed to a cloud. "It's look like a bunny chasing an elephant with a tutu." Odd broke into laughs and Aelita laughed with him too. Soon their laughs faded when they locked their eyes and blushed as they looked away.

Aelita sighed and looked down. Suddenly, a splash of water hit her on the face.

"Wha-… Odd!" she turned at him and saw him laugh hard. "Oh yeah?" she said sarcastically and threw a big splash of water at him soaking his face, then he gave her an evil grin.

"Hey!" Odd got into the fountain and began to kick water at Aelita. She laughed as she covers her face with her hands, got in and began to kick water at Odd too. The both of them enjoying and soaking themselves, enjoying the day.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating soon. I got stuck with school and my mom worked late all this past weeks. I never thought that I would freak out this much for not writing, so to take away all this 'freakiness of mine' I started to write the next following on a notebook that I bring everyday to school, so when I'm bored I have some thing to entertain myself. For so far, I'm writing on my notebook Chapter 11 and I cant wait to write it at ff! it's really more romance, a bit of action and drama and don't even think that I will not let you with suspense, cause I will. My sister reads It and she gets pissed off when I do that so I hope (not in a bad way) that you to, so wish me luck.**

** Drake 101: thank u for ur comment, but still I'm watching u….lol**

** Aurora1992: thank u, and yeah I know, but I Aelita will soon find joy XD**

**So for now here is Chapter 3, enjoy **

" This is nice." She said as she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah I know" the chocolate haired boy said as he tightens his embrace to the Japanese girl, sitting in his lap. He then gave her a sweet kiss in her temple.

"We should be doing this kind of stuff everyday. I need this kind of relaxation time with you." Yumi turned at Ulrich's face and she captured his lips with his. After a minute, Ulrich deepened the kiss and Yumi gave a little moan of pleasure wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ulrich slowly, while still kissing her, laid Yumi on the ground so now he was in top of her. They kept kissing and after another moment, they broke apart for a breath. They looked at each others eyes and smiled. Ulrich couldn't stand another moment without Yumi's kisses, so he leant down a gave her a passionate kiss.

"Ul-rich…" She mumbled between the kiss

"Yeah?" he couldn't help himself and began to kiss her down to her neck.

She was enjoying every kiss but realization hit her. " Urich wait!" He obediently pulled away.

"What?"

"We should get going back to Kadic." He nodded and stood up to grab Yumi's hand lifting her up. "Let's get Odd and Aelita" she pecked his lips and looped her arm into his and they walked together to find the others.

…

Odd and Aelita were soaking wet and they laid on the ledge of the fountain.

The pink haired girl laughed "That was fun. Thanks Odd."

"Anytime Princess" he chuckled and sighed.

"Hey guys." Odd turned to see Ulrich and Yumi walking towards them. He sat up and smiled at them.

"Whoa! You guys are wet!" Yumi said.

"Yeah," Aeliat replied as she sat up. "We had a lot of fun."

"I know, it looks like it, but you need to change, lunch hour is almost over."

"Damn it! I forgot, come on Aelita!" Odd grabbed Aelita's hand and they ran to Kadic, leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone on the park.

…

As they ran to the dorms, they were caught by Jim.

"Stones! Della Robbia! Why are you wet?" he crossed his arms in his chest.

"Um… we fell on a puddle." Odd answered.

Jim stared at them for a minute. "Fine! Go and Change!"

"Yes Jim…" Aelita nodded.

Odd and Aelita ran to the dorms and went y their separate ways. Fifteen minutes later, Odd was waiting Aelita in front of her dorm, wearing a purple hoodie with some black pants and purple converse. Then, Aelita opened the door revealing her with a sleeveless hot pink blouse with a black mini skirt and a black knee length legging with some sneakers. Odd looked at Aelita with wide eyes.

"Wow…" Odd felt speechless.

Aelita blushed lightly and smiled. "Do you lie it?"

"Aelita you look beautiful." Odd stared at Aelita and she giggled.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes."

Odd shook his head and came back to reality. They began to walk to the next class quietly but then Aelita broke the silence. "Oh, Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She pecked his cheek sweetly and then the both of them blushed by the action. Inside of Odd, he felt butterflies in his stomach but shook that off. But still he felt it. 'Am I falling in love?' he thought. But his thoughts came to a stop from answering when they arrived at their next class.

…

**At night**

"So how is America?" The Lyoko warriors were gathered in Aelita's room to have a video chat with Jeremy.

"Well I don't know I'm still airborne." Jeremy responded at Ulrich's question who replied with an "oh"

"Call us when you arrive okay? Or send us a text message." Aelita said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll text to you the minute I land." The blonde boy with glasses responded at his friends demand.

"Einstein I hope that you have a lot of fun, it most be really cool there." Odd said and glanced at the clock of Aelita's nightstand. 11:46 pm. He yawned and and scratched his head as he collapsed at Aelita's bed.

"wow Odd you must be really tired.:" Jeremy said from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I know an its only 11:47." He yawned again and the rest laughed. Odd managed to not close his eyes, but failed and quickly fell asleep.

Aelita giggled at Odd at Ulrich. " I think that you better take Mr. sleepy head to his bed, cause I don't want him drooling at my bed."

They all laughed again at the thought. But Ulrich nodded. "See u Einstein have a nice landing, bye Aelita" he walked to Odd pulling him up and wrapped Odd's arm around his neck to hold him up.

" I better get going to, bye guys." And turned to Ulrich. " Here let me help you." She did the same as Ulrich and they walked out of Aelita's room, holding Odd. When they arrived, they laid Odd in his bed and the couple laid on Ulrich's bed to cuddle for a moment before Yumi could go to her house.

…

Jeremy yawned. "Well I'll should go, this trip is making me tired."

Aelita nodded and smiled. " well okay, see you Jeremy." She turned off the computer and laid on her bed and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~~~~

**Aelita's POV**

_I was alone and standing in a dark room. 'Where am I?' I began to walk forward but suddenly I was stopped._

_ "Aelita! Stop!" the voice said. It was Odd's. I turned to see him standing a few steps away from me. I was relieved to find him and to know that I was alone._

_ "Odd?" he staid quiet and didn't say anything. "Odd? Is something wrong?"_

_ He began to walk toward me but I staid still. When he reached at me, he puts a hand on my cheek and I sighed at his touch, his gentle touch. I felt my heart race fast as he leaned down only to have his lips a centimeter away from mine. He stopped and I realized that he was waiting for me to react. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned too, but our lips barely touched when a weird noise came from the background. We pulled off and everything turned white._

End of Dream ~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and sighed. What a crazy dream, but why did I dreamed it. Ugh! Forget about it. But I couldn't. that dream played in my mind over and over again. I stood up, went to my dresser and grabbed my clothes, towel, soap, shampoo and conditioner and walked to my nightstand to grab my cellphone. Oh wait a text message from Jeremy. I clicked enter and the message opened.

'Aelita, I arrived at America for now, it looks beautiful. Well I better get going see u later.

With love, Jeremy.'

Awwww so cute. That was so romantic. Oh I love him so much…I think… ugh! I put away my phone and headed to the bathroom.

…

When I finished taking the bath, I headed back to my room and on the way, my mind played the dream again and again. This time I didn't try to shook it off, I let it play. When I reached for my bedroom I walked to the mirror and looked my self in it. I was wearing a short sleeve pink top with some blue jeans and pink shoes. My hair was brushing my shoulder lightly with a cute pink brooch. I sighed, I doubt that Odd will take interest in me.

My phone said 6:30 so I walk to my bed and laid down in my back staring at the ceiling. Then a light knock appeared.

"Come in."

"Good morning Princess." Odd's head appeared peeking inside my room and then came in and walked to me and laid down beside me.

"I figured out that you were awake." He talked.

"yeah I couldn't keep sleeping, I had a weird dream." I regretted it as soon it left my mouth, I hope that he doesn't…

"About what?" he asked looking at the ceiling too. Dang it!

"Um… well…I t was about that Jeremy…married his computer (**A/N: I found it very hilarious that so I wrote it* PSR* I hope you don't mind)." **Great now cross your fingers and hope that he would buy it.

"Wow, it is weird just coming to think about it." Odd replied.

I quickly sighed in relieved and gave a weird chuckle. Odd turned at me and I did the same. We locked our eyes and staid there for a minute. Odd gave me one of his cute smiles and I blush. Om My God! I think I am falling for Odd. Look at him! His eyes are so beautiful (**A/N: I really don't know the colors of Odd's eyes so if someone know, can you tell me, please?) **and his lips- Aelita! Snap out of it!

"Is there something wrong Aelita?" Odd asked concerned. I guessed that it was how strangely quiet I was, well…

"Oh,uh no, um, what time is it?" Odd checked his cellphone "6:45" he answered.

"ugh!" I sat up and so does Odd.

"What's wrong?" I felt Odd's arm around my shoulder and sighed trying to keep off a blush. "It's nothing" I looked at the floor and then back at him.

"Do you think Jim will catch us?"

"Why? For being so early?" Odd responded with a huge smile.

I laugh and Odd quickly joined me. " Well that's a good start."

**End Aelita's POV**

…

**Tokita:(A/N) so I really hope that u like it. Im willing to keep writing no matter the reviews… seriously my new passion (except, getting addicted to ff on my ipod touch is my number one addiction, nothing can beat it!) is writing so no matter my reviews, you will see more chapters adding up. When I will write the next chapter? Well that's a mystery even for me. Well I hope u enjoyed it and…**

**Odd: (pissed) JUST SAY BYE!**

**Tokita: (gave him a death glare) What?**

**Odd: (he shrank of fear) Nothing**

**Tokita: I thought so… (back to the readers) well see you next time. (to Odd) And as for you young man…. (shuts off the computer)**


	4. Tokita news

**Tokita: Hey guys! Sorry but it is not a chapter…**

**Odd: what why not?**

**Tokita: I am so hung up with school right now that I haven't got the time to write the chapter at my laptop. I have the rest of the story on my notebook and I wish that I could show it all to you. I coud if I wasn't so slow at writing it at the computer and yes I admitted that, not embarrassed by the way. Lol. Please don't be mad. I will not cancel my story not in a million years. It may take a while, so im so sorry if you wanted more. **

**Odd: awwww **

**Tokita: (pad Odds back) don't worry. Oh another thing… I am new to this so I need help. I want to update a one-shot that I have written of Danny Phantom and I dont know how to publish it cause it wont let me. Can someone Pm me and tell me how its done? And yes Im stupid. I always say it to my self so ja! Beat you up to that! Jajajaja so please Pm. Thank you for reading! I hope to post soon. Bye!**

**Odd: (mutters) yeah right**

**Tokita: what did you say?**

**Odd: bye!**


	5. sorry guys

Tokita: hey guys just to say that I'm really sorry but I have to discontinue this story for reason such as:

I have classes from Monday to Saturday (im a nerd deal with it )

I lost inspiration from a slight depression I had months ago ( my friends were my inspiration but I lost some of them with caused my breakdown)

And since I love to read some books, it keep me very busy incluiding my schoolwork.

**If **you are interested in adopting this story be my guess and ill make sure to read it. Ill continue to write stories but it will only be one shots. oh and don't bother to leave me a pm cause sometimes, in little time I have for my self alone, I would check for messages. I get lonely sometimes and even I have two sisters lol but still, if you want to talk( im a good friend ) im here. Again sorry for not writing and well I hope I could write another story soon, short but soon.

Thank you guys for my first reviewer: CodeYumyUlrich, PurpleSatinRose, Drake 101, Aurora1992 and EccentricSuperchick. You guys rock and thank you! Don't worry ill read your stories cause all of them are awesome I love them. Take care and hopefully ill write soon. xD


End file.
